Börk
Börk is a word that originated from the Muppets Show Swedish Chef1. It has no actual meaning, as it was just supposed to sound Swedish-like and nothing else, but in dictionary meaning, Bork is to obstruct (someone, especially a candidate for public office) through systematic defamation or vilification. When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a country, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. Several comics have been made about Sweden infecting other countries with börk and turning them into Swedish clones, thus triggering the Börkpocalypse. * Book of Börk * Historical countryballs' Book of Börk * British Book of Börk ("The Domesday Bork") * French (and neighbours) Book of Börk the book of 'Börk written by: 'Swedenball * Albaniaball Shqip shqip * Antarcticaball Noot noot / Cold cold / Ice ice * Argentinaball Che che / Malvinas Malvinas * Australiaball Mate mate / Oi oi / Vegemite vegemite * Austriaball Wörgl wörgl / Freud Freud / Get to da choppa, Get to da choppa!!! * Azerbaijanball Həri həri / Kəbab kəbab * Bahamasball Waka waka * Bangladeshball Flood flood * Belarusball Bulba bulba * Belgiumball Waffle waffle / Fries fries * Bhutanball Druk druk / Ohm ohm * Boliviaball Mar mar * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Ba ba / Ćevapi Ćevapi / Bolan Bolan / Burek Burek * Botswanaball Beep boop * Brazilball Hue hue / Samba samba / Football football * Bruneiball Money money / Peryadap perdayap * Bulgariaball Yogurt yogurt / Düner düner * Burundiball Rundi rundi * Cambodiaball Wat wat / Khmer khmer * Canadaball TRUE NORTH! / Timber timber / Bois bois / Eh eh / Sorry Sorry * Cape Verdeball Cabo cabo * Central African Republicball Vroom vroom * Chadball Haram haram / Sahel sahel * Chileball 'Wea wea / Weon weon / Qliao qliao * 'Chinaball Aiya aiya / Neige neige * Colombiaball Coffee coffee / Shakira shakira * Costa Ricaball Tico tico * Croatiaball Kaj kaj / Rakija rakija * Cubaball Castro castro * Cyprusball Olive olive * Czechiaball Pivko pivko * Denmarkball Øl øl * Dominicaball Honk honk * Democratic Republic of Congoball Mbwane mbwane * Ecuadorball Bananas bananas * Egyptball Misr misr / Kofta kofta / Pyramid pyramid * El Salvadorball Pupusa, Pupusa / Guanaco, Guanaco * Estoniaball Möh möh / Nordic nordic * Faroe Islandsball Bðrk bðrk * Fijiball Bula bula / Water water * Finlandball Perkele perkele * Franceball Hon hon / Boûin boûin / Baguette baguette * French Guyanaball Mêr mêr * French Polynesiaball Bora bora * Georgiaball Wine wine / Tbles tbles / Kartvel kartvel / Khachapuri khachapuri / Stalin Stalin * Germanyball Wörk wörk/ Pay Debt Pay Debt * Ghanaball Ghana ghana / Cocoa cocoa * Greeceball Gyro gyro * Greenlandball Aap aap / Börqq börqq * Guatemalaball Maya maya * Gypsyball Sarma sarma / Fer fer * Haitiball Mango mango/ Siklòn Siklòn * Hong Kongball Aiya aiya / Wai wai * Hungaryball Magyar magyar / Pàprìka pàprìka * Icelandball Björk björk/ Net net * Indiaball Dadhak dadhak / Tunak tunak * Indonesiaball Satay satay / Baso-baso / Telolet-telolet / Roti-roti * Iranball Ayatollah ayatollah / Imam imam * Irelandball Ól ól / Liberate norn iron * Iraqball Watan watan * ISISball ALLAHU AKBAR / Jihad jihad * Islamballs Durka durka / Kebab kebab * Israelcube Oy-vey Oy-vey * Italyball Pizza pizza * Ivory Coastball Côte Côte * Jamaicaball Reggae reggae / Rasta rasta / Ganja ganja * Japanball Desu desu / Sushi sushi / Moe moe / Kawaii kawaii / Hentai hentai * Kazakhbrick Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium/ Sputnik Sputnik * Kenyaball Masai Masai / Run run * Kiribatiball Drown drown/ Blub Blub * Kurdistanball Gosht gosht / Kurd Kurd / Independence independence * Kyrgyzstanball Manas manas/ Kyrgyz Kyrgyz * Latviaball Potato potato * Lebanonball Yalla yalla * Liberlandball Free Free / Liber liber / Relevant relevant * Liechtensteinball Lie lie * Lithuaniaball Vytis Vytis * Macedoniaball FYROM fyrom / ROM rom * Malaysiaball Lepak lepak * Maldivesball Sink sink / Coconut coconut * Maltaball Deus deus * Mauritaniaball Slaves slaves / Smile smile * Mexicoball Taco Taco / Tequila Tequila / Ay Ay / Wey Wey * Mongoliaball Mongol mongol * Moroccoball Maghrib maghrib * Myanmarball- has none but would be Kill Rohingyas for no reason Kill Rohingyas for no reason * NepalRawr RAWR RAWR / Gurkha gurkha / Himalayas himalayas * Netherlandsball Tulp tulp * New Caledoniaball Kanak Kanak * New Zealandball Kia-ora kia-ora * Nicaraguaball Nica Nica * Nigeriaball Scam scam * North Koreaball Bajil bajil / Nuke nuke/ Juche juche * Norwayball Børk børk / Bergen borgen * Pakistanball Pak pak * Palauball Jellyfish jellyfish / Blub blub * Palestineball Nakba nakba * Panamaball Canal canal * Paraguayball Indiós indiós / Guaraní guaraní * Peruball Inca inca * Philippinesball Duterte duterte / Balut balut / Taho taho * Polandball Flaczki flaczki / Kurwa kurwa * Portugalball Ão ão / Hue hue * Romaniaball Mici mici / Mămăligă mămăligă * Russiaball Putin Putin / Suka blyat / Vodka vodka * Samiball Jòik jòik * San Marinoball Libertas libertas * Saudi Arabiaball Allah allah / Haram haram / Mecca mecca / Oil oil * Sealandball Relevant relevant / Micro micro * Serbiaball Бре бре (Bre bre) / Remove kebab remove kebab * Seychellesball Sey sey * Slovakiaball Slovak Slovak / Halušky halušky / Chara Chara * Sloveniaball Trst Trst / Melania Melania * Tringapore Iya iya / Lah lah / Triangle triangle / Trade Trade * South Africaball Click click / Racist racist * South Koreaball Kh kh / Kimchi kimchi / Bbali bbali * South Sudanball Oyee oyee * Spainball Siesta siesta / Olè olè * Sri Lankaball Sri sri * Svalbardball Seeds seeds * Swedenball (Origin of Börks) Börk börk * Switzerlandball Bäzli bäzli / Mountain mountain / Gold Gold * Syriaball Assad Assad * Tajikistanball Somoni somoni / Tajik Tajik * Thailandball Same same / 555 555 / Sanuk Sanuk / Khap khap * Tibetball Lama lama / Ohm ohm / Thangka Thangka / Potala Potala * Turkeyball Kebab kebab / Türk türk / Fez Fez * Tuvaluball .tv .tv / Domain domain * Turkmenistanball Ruhnama ruhnama / Turkmenbashi turkmenbashi / Turk turk * UAEball Oil oil / Skyscraper skyscraper / Roblox remover roblox remover * Ugandaball De-wae de-wae/ Idi Amin Idi Amin / Dead meme dead meme * UKball Pork pork / Wot wot / Tea tea * Ukraineball Слава Україні / Putin huilo Putin huilo / Crimea crimea / Dunayu dunayu / Salo Salo / EXPERIMENT GLOWING 1000 DEGREE KNIFE / CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE! / SLAVA UKRAYINI, HEROYAM SLAVA! / Nainanainunanainananunanuna Nainanainunanainananunanuna * Uruguayball Mate mate * USAball: 'Hey Hey '/ 'Burger burger / Hot dog hot dog / Football football or Soccer soccer / Freedom freedom / Oil oil * 'Uyghurball Kebab kebab / Turk turk / Desert desert * Uzbekistanball Lazgi lazgi * Vanuatuball Vatu vatu * Vaticanball Deus vult Deus vult! / Pope pope / Amen amen * Venezuelaball Chávez chávez / Chamo Chamo (before 2006) * Vietnamball Nam nam / Bat dau tu nay / Nguyễn nguyễn * Yemenball 'Bomb bomb * 'Zambiaball Escalator escalator * Zimbabweball Inflate inflate 'HISTORICAL BÖRKS' * Carthageball Hannibal hannibal * Communismball Vodka vodka / Lenin lenin * CSAball Slavery slavery / Cotton cotton * East Germanyball Stasi stasi * Francoist Spainball Franco franco * German Empireball Kaiser kaiser * Kalmar Unionball - Børk börk *'Kingdom of Vestfoldball' Viking viking * Khazariacube Jew Jew * Kingdom of Jerusalemball (along with crusaders) Deus Vult dues vult * Mongol Empireball Khan khan * Nazi Germanyball Heil heil / Hitler hitler * Orange Free Stateball Boer boer * Pahlavi Iranball Sha sha * Phoeniciaball Trade trade * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball Grunwald grunwald * Polish Underground Stateball Uprising uprising / Warszawa warszawa * Kingdom of Prussiaball Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung * Reichtangle ANSCHLUSS ANSCHLUSS * Republic of Chinaball Sun sun * Second Polish Republicball Piłsudski piłsudski * Soviet Unionball Communist Communist / Stalin Stalin / Gulag Gulag / Comrade Comrade * SPQRball Caesar caesar * Transvaalball Boer boer * Union of South Africaball - Apartheid apartheid / Kaffir kaffir * White Movementball Tsar tsar * Yugoslaviaball Yugo yugo / Tito tito * Zulu Kingdomball Shaka shaka * Kingdom of Italyball Ital ital *[[Cucuteni–Trypillia cultureball|'Cucuteni–Trypillia cultureball']]-Cucuteni Cucuteni * [[Spartaball|'Spartaball']]-SPARTA SPARTA / WAR DEATH * [[Ancient Egyptball|'Ancient Egyptball']]-Mummy Mummy * [[Aztec Empireball|'Aztec Empireball']]'-'''Sacrifice, Sacrifice * [[Atlantisball|'Atlantisball']]'-'Aqua Aqua 'CAVEBÖRKS AND CUEBÖRKS * '''1ball Rice rice * 2ball Ευρώ eυρώ / Europa europa / Aryan aryan * 3ball Buffalo buffalo / Eagle Eagle / Jaguar Jaguar / Howgh Howgh * 4ball Ugh ugh / Pangaea Pangaea / Gneurshk gneurshk / ooga booga * 5ball Didgeridoo didgeridoo * 6ball Mak mak / Ayy LMAO, Ayy LMAO / Ack, Ack! / ∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ / phone home phone home * 7ball Seas seas / Coconut coconut * 8ball Click click 'AMERICAN BÖRKS' * Alabamaball Dixie dixie * Alaskaball Palin palin * Arizonaball Border border * Arkansasball Diamond diamond / Walmart walmart * Californiaball Cali cali / Gold Rush Gold Rush * Coloradoball Rockies rockies * Connecticutball UConn UConn * DCball Capital capital / Statehood Statehood * Delawareball Biden Biden * Floridaball Sun sun / Luz del Sol Luz del Sol * Georgiaball Peach peach * Guamball Spam spam * Hawaiiball Aloha aloha * Idahoball Potato potato * Illinoisball Corn corn * Indianaball Race race * Iowaball Fair fair * Kansasball Wheat wheat * Kentuckyball Banjo banjo * Louisianaball Cajun cajun * Maineball Lobstah lobstah * Marylandball Crab crab / bang bang * Massachusettsball Pilgrim pilgrim / Puritan puritan * Michigancube Detroit Detroit * Minnesotaball Snow snow * Mississippiball Sippi sippi * Missouriball Show me show me * Montanaball Missoula Missoula * Nebraskaball Cornhusk cornhusk * Nevadaball Gamble gamble * New Hampshireball Granite granite * New Jerseyball Tomato tomato * New Mexicoball Meth meth / Aliens Aliens * New Yorkball York york * North Carolinaball Tarheel tarheel / Panthers panthers * North Dakotaball Oil oil * OhioRawr LeBron LeBron / Buckeye buckeye / Rawr Rawr * Oklahomaball Cherokee Cherokee * Oregonball Beaver beaver * Pennsylvaniaball Chocolate chocolate * Puerto Ricoball Puerto Puerto / Statehood Statehood * Rhode Islandball Rhode rhode * South Carolinaball Clemson clemson * South Dakotaball Rushmore Rushmore * Tennesseeball Bluegrass Bluegrass * Texasball Yeehaw! Yeehaw! / Farm Farm * Utahball Mormon mormon * Vermontball Bernie Bernie * Virginiaball Jamestown jamestown * Washingtonball Starbucks Starbucks * West Virginiaball Coal coal * Wisconsinball Cheese cheese * Wyomingball Volcano volcano / Yellowstone Yellowstone * Yooperball Superior Superior / Finnish Finnish * Navajoball Navajo navajo 'BRITISH BÖRKS' * Bermudatriangle Triangle triangle * Cornwallball Pasty pasty * Cumberlandball Border border * Derbyshireball Water Water / Kinder Scout * Devonball Cliff cliff / Scone Scone * Dorsetball Oo ar oo ar * Englandball Wot wot / Pork Pork * Essexball Tan tan * Gibraltarball Dago dago * Greater Londonball Rabbit rabbit / Tube tube * Greater Manchesterball Manc manc * Guernseyball Hon hon / Moi aussi * Isle of Manball Legs legs * Isle of Wightball Ferry ferry * Isles of Scillyball Scilly scilly * Jerseyball Hon hon * Kentball Channel channel * Norfolkball Incest incest * Northumberlandball Norþ norþ * Lancashireball 'Ot pot 'ot pot * Lincolnshireball Lincoln Lincoln * Londonball Banker banker * Merciaball Sahson sahson * Merseysideball Ey ey * Northern Irelandball Norn Iron Norn Iron / Bomb bomb / Fleg fleg * Nottinghamshireball Gun gun * Orkneyball Åch åch * Oxfordshireball school school * Saint Helena, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball Exile exile * Scotlandball Haggis Haggis / Och och * Shetlandball Øch øch * Tyne and Wearball Why aye why aye * Walesball Llanfairpwllgwyngillgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch llanfairpwllgwyngillgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch * West Sussexball Seaxna seaxna * West Midlandsball Curry curry * Yorkshireball Pudding pudding 'FRENCH BÖRKS' * Alsaceball Wôrk wôrk * Normandyball P'têt-ben p'têt-ben * Brittanyball Plouzh plouzh * North Franceballs Ch'ti ch'ti * Savoyball Arpetan arpetan * Occitaniaball Oc oc * County of Niceball Mistral mistral * Corsicaball Chju chju 'BELGIAN BÖRKS' * Flandersball Vlaams vlaams * Walloniaball Hon hö hon hö * Brusselsball EU EU / NATO NATO 'CROATIAN BÖRKS' * Dalmatiaball Slanina Slanina * Istriaball Vinograd Vinograd * Šibenik-Kninball Čavoglave Čavoglave * Varaždinball Industrija Industrija * Zagrebball Purger Purger 'POLISH BÖRKS' * Warsawball Chopin chopin * Torunball Kopernik Kopernik or Pierniki Pierniki * Krakówball Pieorgi pieorgi * Pomeraniaball Kashub kashub * Greater Polandball Rogal rogal * Masoviaball Stolica stolica * Silesiaball Wungiel wungiel * Lesser Polandball Góry góry 'LITHUANIAN BÖRKS' * Vilniusball Vilnia vilnia * Kaunasball Kau kau * Klaipėdaball Uos uos * Šiauliaiball Crosses crosses 'SPANISH BÖRKS' * Basqueball Etxeverri etxeverri * Cataloniaball Feina feina/ Independència independència 'RUSSIAN BÖRKS' * Kareliaball Prkl Prkl * Khanty-Mansiball Neft neft * Moscowball Kremlin Kremlin * Yakutiaball Fish Fish Күн Күн * Yamalo-Nenetsball Gaz gaz * Tatarstanball Horde horde / Altyn altyn! * Omskball Krokodil krokodil / Bird bird * Chechnyaball Kadyrov kadyrov 'BULGARIAN BÖRKS' * Sofiaball Kopele kopele * Plovdivball Ailyak ailyak * Varnaball Braaat braaat 'BRAZILIAN BÖRKS' * Acreball ☜︎✠︎✋︎��︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎��︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎��︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎��︎ * Alagoasball Collor Collor * Amapáball Piranha piranha * Amazonasball Maninho Maninho * Bahiaball Meu rei Meu rei * Cearáball Aí dento Aí dento * Distrito Federalball Véi Véi / Clô Clô (before 2009) * Espírito Santoball Trans Trans * Goiásball Trem Trem * Maranhãoball Sarney Sarney * Mato Grossoball Shrek Shrek * Mato Grosso do Sulball Do sul Do sul * Minas Geraisball Uai Uai * Paráball Vela Vela * Paraíbaball Nego Nego * Paranáball Daí Daí * Pernambucoball Oxente Oxente * Piauíball Boi Boi * Rio de Janeiroball Samba Samba * Rio Grande do Norteball Natal Natal * Rio Grande do Sulball Tchê Tchê * Rondôniaball Inãn Inãn * Roraimaball Índio Índio * Santa Catarinaball Praia Praia * São Pauloball Bolacha Bolacha * Sergipeball Caju Caju * Tocantinsball Touch Touch 'MEXICAN BÖRKS' * Aguascalientesball San Marcos San Marcos * Baja Californiaball Comida China Comida China / Drogas drogas * Baja California Surball A la Bestia A la Bestia * Campecheball A la Bestia A la Bestia * Chiapasball Pozol Pozol * Chihuahuaball Menonita Menonita * Coahuilaball Dinosaurio Dinosaurio * Colimaball Nevado de Colima Nevado de Colima * Durangoball Villa Villa * Guanajuatoball Cuna Nacional Cuna Nacional * Guerreroball 43 43 * Hidalgoball Pastes Pastes * Jaliscoball No te Rajes No te Rajes * Michoacánball Monarcas Monarcas * Mexico Cityball Chale Chale * State of Mexicoball No soy Chilango No soy Chilango * Morelosball Zapata Zapata * Nayaritball Nayar Nayar * Nuevo Leónball Ascender Ascender / 기아 기아 * Oaxacaball Que Parió Que Parió * Pueblaball Cemita Cemita * Querétaroball Si di? Si di? * Quintana Rooball Cancún Cancún * San Luis Potosíball Peyote Peyote * Sinaloaball Fierro Patiente Fierro Pariente * Sonoraball Yaqui Yaqui * Tabascoball Peje Peje * Tamaulipasball Tam Tam * Tlaxcalaball Tlaxcal Tlaxcal * Veracruzball Torito Torito * Yucatánball Yuc' Yuc' * Zacatecasball Corona Corona * Tierra Calienteball Calor Calor * Matehualaball Sevillana Sevillana * Huastecaball Tenek Tenek * La Lagunaball Lala Lala * Soconuscoball Extranjero Extranjero * Northern Jaliscoball Huichol Huichol 'AUSTRIAN BÖRKS' * Burgenlandball Burg Burg / Neisiedl Neisiedl * Carinthiaball Haider Haider / Hons Hons * Lower Austriaball Haydn Haydn / Venus Venus * Salzburgball Red Bull Red Bull / Mozart Mozart * Styriaball Göss Göss / Hias Hias * Tyrolball Ötzi Ötzi / Anton Anton * Upper Austriaball Vöckla Vöckla * Viennaball Spritzwein Spritzwein * Vorarlbergball Ländle Ländle 'CHINESE BÖRKS' * Beijingball Beijing Beijing * Shanghaiball Màoyì Màoyì / Qián Qián * Chongqingball Chuízi Chuízi 'THAI BÖRKS' * Bangkokball Krungthepmahanakhon Amonrattanakosin Mahintharayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noppharatratchathaniburirom Udomratchaniwetmahasathan Amonphimanawatansathit Sakkathattiyawitsanukamprasit * Takball Tak Tak 'DUTCH BÖRKS' * Limburgball Vla vla/Hill hill * Drentheball Hunebed hunebed * South Hollandball Randstad randstad *' ' Motorcross motorcross *' ' Dike dike 'AUSTRALIAN BÖRKS' * Tasmaniaball Devil Devil * Victoriaball (Australia) hipster hipster * Western Australiaball Mine mine ITALIAN BÖRKS * Piedmontball Nutella nutella * Lombardyball Terùn terùn * Venetoball Ghesboro ghesboro * Sardiniaball ajó ajó * Sicilyball mafia mafia 'ORGANIZATIONBALLS BÖRKS' * UNball Peace Peace * EUball Euro Euro * BRICSbrick Stronk stronk, Develop develop, Improve improve * ASEANball Asia Asia, Coin coin * NATOball otan, otan PLANETBALLS BÖRKS * [[Sunball|'Sunball']]-what what * [[Mercuryball|'Mercuryball']]-Sun Sun Sun,Need more Sun!!! * Venusball-'Greenhouse, Greenhouse * [[Earthball|'Earthball]]-Life Life * Marsball-'Martian Martian * [[Jupiterball|'Jupiterball]]'-'''Gravity gravity * [[Saturnball|'Saturnball']]'-'Ring Ring * [[Plutoball|'Plutoball''']]-Planet planet! Videos Images Borkpocalipse 2 The Beginning.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png borkb.png|Bork is growing 703991401027629864.png|Bork pride Buq6SnT.png|Chinese bork Comic of Börk.jpeg Category:Terminology Category:Elements Category:Swedenball